Art of seduction
by Rachael7198
Summary: A fanfic about Erica davidson and Franky doyles relationship inside the walls of wentworth
1. Chapter 1

'Erica stood with her body pressed into Franky, their bare chests hitting one another as they both breathed heavily as the passion between them

Intensified.

She grabbed hold of frankys hands guiding the brunettes nails up her own back pressing them hard into her skin. Her face buried in the prisoners neck as Franky trailed kisses up from her shoulder to her ear. Bruising bites left marks as Franky traced the red teeth marks with soothing flicks of her tongue.'

-Beep beep beep-

Erica awoke to a overly loud alarm, her chest heaving and a dull aching placed between her legs.

"Mmm i Hope that dream was about me" she hears a male voice whisper in her ear as he places a soft greeting kiss on her cheek.

Erica lay in silence with a forced half arsed smile on her face. It had been night after night she had dreamt of the prisoner Franky Doyle. Every dream got more intense and realistic, as if the prisoner had some sick hold over her once nighttime fell. Who was she kidding, her every waking moment was spent forcing herself to concentrate on anything but a thought of Franky.

Erica had never felt this level of attraction, she wasn't even into women. Her whole life had been devoted to pursuing a career in law with the perfect bachelor which she had found in mark. He was a handsome fellow and God knows he loves her but it wasn't enough. She always found herself craving more this sick feeling arose in herself as she fantasised about anything but mundane sex, like it was forbidden to have desires that wasn't from some poor 1950s house wife routine. That's how she was raised, man loves woman, anything but missionary was disgusting but nothing she could ever do would have prepared her for the fire she felt evoke inside her when she met Franky Doyle.

Erica jumped out of bed once mark released his clasp on her body. she hopped in the shower and as what seemed daily routine now she found herself relieving the aching pressure that had built up over the night due to her cinematic dreams.

The shower was loud thankfully as she couldn't suppress the deep groans that left her lips as she entered herself picturing the brunettes hand instead of hers.

Once she had climaxed and looked unflustered she readied herself for work. A blue designer shirt and black trousers that both equally hung in areas but gripped beautifully to the curves her body had on offer.

With a effortless kiss she left mark and hers 2 bed apartment and made her way to wentworth... Her prison and oddly the place she felt most comfortable like she enjoyed being there playing the game of power and control.

Erica sat in her office she could hear the women in the yard outside, her over sized window allowed perfect view onto the basketball court. She often found herself being distracted by this scenic luxury. The perfect spying view of Franky as she pounced around the court, sweat glistening on her skin as she shows her dominance over the women.

Erica searched but couldn't see the brunette prisoner. She returned to her desk to view the even more surveillance on offer, CCTV was key in prison it caught drug transactions, fights hell even officers slacking at their job. More importantly though it allowed her to trace the location of where Franky was at. Erica flicked though the screens until she finally caught view of the brunette.

Franky was sat in a secluded corner with another inmate, It was Kim Chang. Despite frankys blatant crush on Erica she also indulged pleasure from the oriental prisoner from time to time.

Erica watched on as the two women caressed one another, frankys hands seen expertly exploring Kim's body.

A surge of excitement filled Erica as that oh too familiar throbbing sensation was felt between her legs. However it was met also by a furious churning in her stomach, that cold hard stab of jealousy.

The governor picked up her phone and requested that Doyle be sent to her office immediately. The officer on the receiving end of her cold cut order responded with a simple "righto"

About 20 minutes passed by until a pointless knock was heard with an officer already peering his head into the room.

"Franky Doyle for you governor"

The two women exchanged glances Franky was stood with that cocky grin placed over her face as her eyes looked Erica up and down. That warm tingling flow led to Erica's cheeks blushing.

"You wanted to see me?" The brunette mused as she observed the governors flustered state.

"Yes, take a seat Franky." She looked on as Franky slowly made her way to the chair opposite her. The brunette sat utilising every inch of the chair, he legs spaced far apart with her back slouched stretching her body as she shows off her toned build as the tank top clung to her stomach then her breasts.

Erica coughed interrupting her own stare working its way up the prisoners body.

Once eye contact was made she was faced with a overly confident smirk on the prisoners face. Franky was sat with her tongue teasingly licking her bottom lip while her teeth gently held it in its place.

"There's been a complaint... Um about your relationship with Kim Chang"

A giggle was heard from across the desk as Franky found herself amused at Erica's bullshit chastisement.

"Franky, you can't sit around touching each other. Not all women, um people are accepting of that and it.."

"Really? You've called me up here cos some bullshit complaint?" The brunette interrupted. Her smile almost not visible now but instead replaced by a raised eyebrow and a i already know your talking shit expression.

"Why don't you really tell me why I'm here" the brunette leant forward exposing her pert cleavage even more. That damn tattoo drawing your attention just daring you to look further... Go on lower your eyes.

Erica again found herself battling the control over her eyes.

"Franky I told you why your here"

"Yeah and it's bullshit, your playing a game in here. What is it? Jealousy? Did it get you off?"

"That's enough!" Erica shouted. A moment of panic was felt as she feared a nearby guard may have heard and be rushing to her aid. Confusion waved through her, maybe she wanted rescuing? God knows she lost all form of power whenever Franky was near. But that dark side of her begged time to stand still whenever she was near. To steal moments where no memory would remain a guilt free trip that would never haunt.

The two women sat with their eyes fixed on one another, the desire between them was visible by a mile but Erica would never admit it. How could she? Not only would it be against everything she was raised to be but it would also be against the law and any damn rule book the prison held.

"Strike a nerve?" That fucking cocky grin returned on the prisoners face.

"Franky, whatever you think you know. I can assure you your wrong."

Erica plucked some combination of authority and control over her emotions as she bluntly put Franky in her place.

Yet a unconvinced chuckle escaped frankys mouth as she spoke those conversation ending words "can I go now?"

Without waiting for a response the prisoner was on her feet and headed out the door.

Erica collapsed back in her chair a feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed her. Just how long could she keep up this charade of containment around Franky and the jealousy she felt of another woman touching her unclaimed desire.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed without any form of contact with Franky.

Erica had done her best at avoiding the prisoner, some attempt to regain control over how she felt.

She had even found herself making sickening attempts at home with mark, eating meals together and discussing their future wedding that was rushing around faster than Erica liked.

Sex remained boring and nice which sure would pleasure many women but not Erica. Her dark desire still hungered and ached for something more.

The busy schedule of a governor helped excuse her lack of time spent walking around the compound and she welcomed paperwork to further justify a do not enter sign imaginarily placed over her door.

It could only work for so long however when she was finally informed her presence was needed in the slot.

"Governor there's been an incident. A small fight broke out amongst the women it has been controlled but the ring leaders have landed themselves in the slot."

"And who would they be Vera?" Erica's voiced was full of annoyance at the deputy governor missing out vital information in her overly long story telling.

"Jacs holt and Franky Doyle governor"

The pause after the and felt like a lifetime. Erica had done so well at avoiding contact with the prisoner but now she found herself faced with a duty protocol of prisoner governor meeting whenever trouble struck.

"Can't you handle it Vera, I'm snowed under here" a pointless attempt. If Erica knew anything it was Vera stuck go bloody policy. If she spent as much time on enforcing rules with a badass attitude as she did ironing her crisp uniform she may have actually done a good job as governor.

"Governor I'm happy to help but you know it's protocol that you speak with the women and experienced trouble makers like holt and Doyle also know this. Any chance to..."

"Yes fine Vera send them up" Erica knew her attempt was wasted and couldn't bare to hear Vera harp on any further so rudely interrupted the deputy and dismissed her with simple direction.

First to visit was Jacs. A 20 or so minute conversation of Jacs showing her lack of care for any rules within a prison or world for that matter.

The governor however was pleased to see the old lady before her, despite Jacs being a stone cold killer and like some Mafia wife she felt weirdly at ease. At least her emotions did.

However following Jacs visit to her office the inevitable second prisoner entered her room.

"So Franky your in the slot due to a fight which broke out earlier today. Wanna tell me what happened?"

Erica noted a small cut above the prisoners left breast. The tattoo that lured your eyes in lead straight towards the injury.

"Who did that to you?"

"What?"

"That on your chest. Who did that?"

Franky pulled on her vest top lowering it to reveal the lime green bra beneath.

"It's Kim... She bites" a flirtatious wink was given as she watched on at her words causing a uncomfortable stir within the governor.

"Franky, quit the bravado. Did Jacs do that to you?"

Silence filled the air. Erica knew Franky would never lag on another prisoner. Even they had their rule books and being a grass just was one that nobody dare break.

"That old bag? Nah told ya its Kim she bites"

Erica felt that surge of jealousy again as images of Kim all over Franky consumed her mind.

"Did we not speak already about your display of affection with Kim?"

Erica's voice was harsh but gave away her anger was not as a governor.

"Yeah we did, and it's bullshit, you like playing your little games in here but hate anyone else having the balls to do what you won't"

Erica let out a pathetic fake laugh trying to bat off the comment the prisoner just threw in her face.

Before she could respond Franky furthered her assault on Erica.

"Her hands all over me, her lips on mine while we fuck. Gets you off huh?"

"That's enough just get out" Erica pushed herself out her chair which shocked Franky into the back of her seat. Erica stood gazing out the window of her office. Her breathing deep, some sort of calming technique mixed with the fire she was feeling as if overtook the measly air con in the room.

Franky knew exactly what hold she had over the governor and this display of anger yet not calling for an officer just confirmed it all the more. For months they had played this cat and mouse game of flirting. Hidden messages throughout their conversations were like some enigma code they both loved to share. But whenever the heat got too hot Erica ran the hell out of that kitchen.

Franky stood and Walked slowly up to the governor. She stopped only centimetres away from Erica, her breathing could be felt against the blondes neck as Franky leant even closer.

"Is it really about the rules or is it that you wish it was me touching you that way?"

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew the bloody answer but Erica would never whisper that word of confirmation.

Franky watched on as Erica's back raised up and down faster as her breathing deepened.

"My fingers sliding up you thighs as I bite your neck"

Erica felt a almost electric jolt pass over her core as she for the first time ever heard Franky speak the words she had dreamed of so often.

"My tongue tasting everything you have to offer as you cum in my mouth over and over again"

Erica felt a warm Palm place itself upon her back as Franky raised her fingers to entangle themselves in Erica's hair.

The brunette used just enough force to direct Erica to face her.

Their lips torturously close but not touching. Franky remained fully in control she licked her lips moistening them as if she was readying herself for the kiss that was imminent.

It was as if any control Erica had just escaped her body as she stood motionless. Trapped in the possession of the prisoner stood before her.

Franky motioned as if to finalise that gap between them but stopped just as it was about to happen. It's like she was daring the governor to close that gap, make the move... Go on i dare you.

Her game was one sided as Erica still remained powerless and fearful of what might happen.

"Mmm maybe not" Franky smirked as she pulled away from the governor and Walked towards the door.

She looked back only to enjoy the sight of Erica come undone before her. The blonde panting bracing herself against the wall behind her. The only thought process Erica could manage was why? Why not kiss me? Is this some sick fucking game?

She looked on as Franky gave that final wink signalling bye as she left the office closing the door behind her.

All that was left was a desperate lust filled governor who battled both arousal and confusion. Was this really a game and she was just a toy to Franky? She gets off on making me whimper with her words?

Erica couldn't deny though that everything frankys sick game offered, was every desire she felt her body ache for.

Maybe it was time to play back...


	3. Chapter 3

Franky was returned to the slot after being punished with a weeks sentence there. Vera had questioned and appealed the governors leniency but the deputy knew all too well now that Franky Doyle escaped having the book thrown at her ever since Erica Davidson took her place.

The walk back to the slot pissed Vera off even more, frankys smirk the bounce in her step hell anyone would have thought she just won an appeal to be released. Little did the deputy know that frankys positive and happy display was due to her perverted and domineering ways finally showing a break through. Was she really breaking Erica down? Should she had taken the kiss?

Nah that would be too easy. The sexual tension between the two was hot sure but what really made both of them spark was the ignorance Erica showed to admitting her submissive dark side and the constant enjoyment Franky got by making her strong composure turn to shit whenever she was near.

Erica sat in her office, still extremely flustered and just as confused. Her mind pounded as a tension headache showed its ugly presence but nothing could remove the aching pulse that remained between her thighs. Frankys touch, so controlling, forceful the almost feel of her lips. 'Fuck' was all Erica could moan to herself as she slumped into her chair, her hands placed upon her temples searching for release as she subconsciously grinder into the leather upholstery beneath her seeking the same temporary release of pressure.

Her eyes diverted to the computer screen in front of her, the wide view multi screen of cameras offered very little of entertainment ... Until the screen flicked to the next set of 16 view points. The slot being one, and frankys cell being the one Erica's eyes couldn't help but fix on.

The governor clicked onto the screen enlarging it so it took over her entire desk top.

Franky laid upon the bed, her right hand placed on her stomach as the left found itself tangled in her hair.

The stir of arousal hit Erica again like a ton of bricks as she watched on at the prisoner just laying there. Frankys toned body clearly visible underneath that tight vest top. The brunettes legs open wide enough for Erica to envisage her own body between them.

As the governor continued to watch on it she knew Franky would be thinking about their last encounter. The brunettes cockiness didn't need telling that Erica was a pile of mush ever since she walked in the governors office. But if ever Erica needed if confirming this would be it.

The blonde watched on as Franky lifted herself up so her torso was raised, being held by her elbows digging in to the thin mattress beneath her. The brunettes eyes fixed gazing over at the camera in the top left hand corner. A smirk appears over her face as she leans back to her original positions. Only this time her right hand does not remain stationary.

Erica's breathing immediately shows a rapid increase as her chest heaves at the responses of what she see's.

Franky laying there, her right hand now dipped inside those teal prison issue trousers. Her back arching as her hand finds a rhythm, her face seeking refuge in the pillow being forced over her own mouth.

There was no way Erica could find a good enough excuse to rush down to the slot right now. Her body psychically shaking, no way could she hide her arousal right now!

The governor places her own hand on her inner thigh, torturously moving it slowly as if the tension within her was not punishment enough.

Finally her fingers find the aching location where she desperately needs release.

The blonde cannot contain the gasp that escapes her as she feels how wet she is, two fingers sliding inside her with ease and finding a pace matching that of the prisoner on screen.

It doesn't take long for the blonde to collapse into her chair as erupts into a earth shattering wave of convulsions. "Fuck" is all she manages on her release a combination of pleasure and pain as she discovered the bite on her own hand has drew blood.

Despite the injury her eyes remain fixed on the prisoner who remains laying before her. Breathing visibly heavy as she too recovers from her orgasm.

Before Erica has a chance to fix herself up and try to regain any form of focus her office door bursts open.

Stood in the doorway is a angry looking deputy.

"Governor a word" she barks

'Fuck, did she hear me?' Is all Erica can think.

"Umm. Ok what's wrong?" The governor replies her voice hoarse and complexion still flustered. It was obvious Vera had clocked something off about her appearance as she looked on at the governor with a mixture of disapproval and suspicion.

"Franky Doyle, I think you need to be tougher on her. She shows you no respect and i think... I think the line of professionalism could be compromised"

A momentary air of silence filled the room as Erica struggled to formulate a response that didn't start with Fuck and end with You.

"I think you need to be careful is all governor" the deputy added as a lost retreat of her previous ambush.

"I can handle Franky, Vera"

"Very well then governor" the deputy turns to leave the room but stops in her stride.

"Governor..."

"Yes Vera, what now?"

"The staff too are talking about your relationship with Doyle, I suggest a review of your approach with her and her sentence in the slot"

"Vera, Jacs has the same time allocated I cannot be seen to punish one more than the other. These rumours are ridiculous and as a deputy I expect a better stance on this from you" Erica couldn't hide her anger at the idiot before her but too couldn't help but think maybe it was obvious? God knows whenever Franky was nearby she lost the ability of speech!

"I'm just giving you a heads up governor" with that deputy left the room closing the door a little more forceful that needed.

The thud echoed throughout the room as Erica sat with her hands placed over her face. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck! This game they were playing, had it gone too far? Was Erica losing control of her prisoner because of Franky?

Her phone ringing disturbed her thoughts of self wallow.

"Hi mark, I'm busy what's wrong?"

"Hey beautiful, nothing's wrong just quickly calling to say the wedding invites are here! There amazing"

Erica looked down at her left hand. No ring. For months she had hid the fact she was even engaged! Maybe the games needed to end and without knowing it maybe mark was key for this to happen.


End file.
